This invention relates generally to latching devices and in particularly to latching and quick release devices for window grills.
Latching and quick release devices for windows in general, are numerous and varied.
For window grills, where the operating handle is located within the building and the grill latch is located outside the building, cable operated window latch releases are generally used because they can be conveniently adapted to pass through the building wall without the need for precision location.
In one prior art device, a telescoping tube spans the joint between two abutting tubes or bars of the grill frame. A cable is used to pull the telescoping tube away from the joint releasing the two abutting tubes or bars thus opening the grill frame.
In another quick release device, a push rod is used to release a plug-like latch mechanism to free the end of a grill support bar and allow the grill to swing open.
A more complex release device utilizes a capsule containing a compressed gas. Operation of the cable actuated device punctures the seal on the capsule releasing the pressurized gas, which gas pressure is used to overcome the retaining force of the latch and release the grill.
Another quick release latch utilizes a frusto-conical member disposed between two roller bars to cause a pair of latching members to separate and release the grill bar.
All of the prior art devices were somewhat complicated and expensive to manufacture.